Crossing Paths
by Theresa471
Summary: Crossing Paths is the sequel to Emotions. These two stories were posted on the Archive of our own. This story deals with C.G. Spender and the Bounty Hunter going after Scully's brother Bill.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at works/7888078.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: F/M Fandom: X Files Character: Fox Mulder, Bill Scully - Character, Skinner, C.G. Spender, Dana Scully, Bounty Hunter - Character Stats: Published: 2016-08-28 Updated: 2016-10-02 Chapters: 18/? Words: 9660 Crossing Paths

by Tdelicot or Theresa471

Summary

This is the sequel to Emotions. The stage is set with trying to flush out C.G. Spender aka the Bounty Hunter.

Chapter 1

Bill Scully had known his plan would be tough none the less. Flushing out would be the key to being successful. With something he never wanted to be bothered with in the first place many years ago. For when his sister Dana Scully had gotten involved with the X-Files department and Fox Mulder.

He was always too busy working for his company driving on the road to make the ends meat to pay his bills.

Though staying in contact with his mother. Up until her death months prior to be just heart breaking for the most part.

Only to find out. She had made her peace with her daughter and of Fox Mulder. Inside of her room at the time she had passed and a sign. Only those two were able to understand.

He had felt slighted in regard to these facts. But there were nothing for him to do any rate.

But here he is now. Having been dropped off by William and the rebels being out into deep space. As with his sister Dana Scully, Mulder and their son. They would be waiting to hear from him on whether his scheme will work.

Along with the fact. The tracking device placed inside of his contacts will work. Just in case he would be taken once again for his purposes. He was already at the fact finding out he was taken years ago. Without realizing it, until he would be abroad the vessel to find the metal device behind his neck.

And to cause false memory/dream images, he wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of those memories until recently. Since it would be mostly tied to Fox Mulder and his sister Dana.

Since he would be able to figure out. It had something to do with the recent alien up raising with the virus contagion and vaccine developed by his sister, and one of the newest agents for the F.B.I. and the X Files department. Besides John Doggett and Monica Reyes his partner and wife of the past five years or so.

On the outskirts of the Arizona desert warehouse. C.G. Spender deciding to transport down from his cloaked vessel. Away from all of the tracking systems of the planet, Hubble and Nasa Space Platform station.

He needed to speak with those involved with the new Consortium project. Even though the new Chief Elder Jonas having been elected. Just needed to stay in his place for when it comes to the matters of the project and the development of the new super humans.

He would be mostly a figure head. With Spender to be in charge to oversee the plans. And leaving the hardest part up to his bounty hunter clones. Though his health slowly had been going down hill fast with the cancer eating away at his body and most of all his lungs.

There was nothing more to be done for now. But what he needed the most was to find the one key figure being Bill Scully.

He had come to the conclusion. His sister Dana Scully and her partner/husband were the one major factor in this entire operation. Centering way back many years ago, when he had first been given the task with handing over those to the first aliens visiting without any type of justification.

Since it was daylight still and the overhead sun blazing with-in the desert. Spender walked inside after coming from his vessel. He would be greeted by Dr. Summers in charge of the cloning department and gene cell for the science department for the Arizona State University.

He would be working with three others with various degrees. They would be closely watched making sure, no one would be able to figure out their movements in general. This goes for the F.B.I. or any other agency.

Everyone working on the issue for the moment. Dr. Summer was more interested in the computer information on the screen. What ever he would do. The computer would be giving a false reading for some reason. And he needed to find out why this would be happening.

Being already frustrated. He had decided it would be a good time then any to take a short break. Along with to rethink of another way to come up with the general answer.

He would need to confer with the other doctors for now. Just as long, they are left alone at this point of their work.

Unlike the stories he had heard years ago. When the doctors getting close to the answers. Would be killed or go into hiding until the coast was cleared. And a great many had been murdered by the Consortium, along with the super humans.

Coming out of his alcove work space. He didn't realize. He would be stopped by of all people. Though he had heard. He would be somewhere inside of the warehouse.

When he ran into him. Spender would be sitting in his wheel chair being pushed by his nurse. One thing for sure, the man was not looking well at all. His color some what ashen for when it came to his face for the most part.

He could see, he was having a difficult time trying to catch his breath from the lung cancer. When Spender stopped him within his tracks. He had to asked on how things were going with the tests.

He rasped with his breathing. "Dr. are you able to come up with the answer as yet?"

Taking a deep breath before giving the answer. " We are currently stalled for now. However we would need to rethink of another option to formulate the answer."

"What ever it takes."

He barely heard him, over whelmed by the searing pain raking his body with the cancer. His vision began to blur. "Please be sure Dr., I need the answers soon before my time is up." He waved his hand to have his nurse move his wheel chair away. But he stopped her before continuing once again. "It's not my wish to harm you, Dr., but if I have to in regard to getting the answers." Came the rambling voice from the wheel chair.

He stayed still until, he would be able to control the pain. He was quiet for several long moments before opening his eyes."Very well doctor. Lets move now. I have other matters that needs to be attended to."

"Of course, sir." She moves him now and the wheel chair slowly into another direction.

While the doctor had left for his quarters to take stock of the situation. He didn't like the fact of his threat. He would need to do something about it.

And he knew just who to call at this point without having to be caught.

Chapter Two Up Next

Chapter 2

Once everyone would be dropped off. For Bill Scully, he would need a day or so to make his move.

And since most of the action for when it comes to the Bounty Hunter. He would be out into the Arizona desert.

This is where he would begin his search. He would use it for his advantage. With his work of all things to take him to Arizona.

His boss having to be very understanding for the most part. He would be able to explain a little of his motives in regard to his job. He had to chuckled at himself after saying those words.

Arriving home after being dropped off. He had to get himself together. Taking a deep breath in front of his bedroom door.

He would walk inside taking off his clothing. Walking over to his walk-in closet. He had to pick out those clothes he would be wearing for the hot desert. Pulling out his black travel bag from the back of the closet.

Though the two he uses for travel, needs to to replaced with all of the used. He had made sure nothing of any importance would be inside. Other than just the usual garbage, he tends to place on occasion.

Once he was able to choose the light color pieces of various tees, and khaki's. Along with the underwear, sandals and white socks.

He would be set. Otherwise this time, he had to call the airlines for a flight ticket, and rent a car to his likely.

Finishing with his chat with the representative on the phone, being really pleased for a change and able to understand her words when speaking. He had gone into the bathroom to do his usual nightly chores.

Making sure the water in the shower wasn't hot enough to burn his skin. Just what he doesn't right now to wind up in the hospital. When he has his plan to be set in motion.

Bill Scully being relaxed inside of his shower.

So far everything is going right for him from the moment arriving home.

After his shower to loosen up his muscles. He went to check with his alarm clock. Wishing not to sleep through. Though there is always a first time.

He would be able to fall asleep without trouble. Since removing the metal chip from the back of his neck, and no further mental images.

And the sinister implications of the Bounty Hunter actions. Now that the shoe is on the other foot.

He would be toying with him. If lucky with the odds against him to survive it.

As it turned out, his night went really well. Waking up prior to the alarm clock going off. Getting himself ready would be in swiftness.

Arriving at the airport without much traffic along its way. He would be able to park his van into the main terminal parking lot, paying a usual flat fee for a week at least. Without any further problem. He would be able to catch his flight without the usual mechanical difficulties or any other issues.

He had boarded after being called. Finding his first class seat with only one other sitting near the window. This was for the better. When the plane taking off...he would be able to relax closing his eyes to be soaring into the air and for Nevada.

Dr. Summers was careful with his movements. Checking for anyone being around. He had waltz into his quarters locking the door behind him. He had looked around with his special device looking for any type of bugs or video cameras. He wasn't able to find any. Having looked in the most usual spots, including the all of the light fixtures, sink, picture frames and ventilation system.

He removes his cell phone from his white coat pocket. He had check computer for the main F.B.I. office in Washington, D.C. and the two people he wishes to speak with. If possible.

After a few moments. He would be able to be connected with A.D. Skinner's office. He had arrived earlier into his office.

Skinner's secretary picking up the phone in the outer office. She would be able to connect the caller with him.

With Skinner picking up line two. The voice on the phone had explained just who he was and where he would be calling from. Walter Skinner could understand his concern for his safely. After speaking with him for the five minutes.

"Doctor Summers, I just suggest you stay calm for now. Just try to stay with-in your normal perimeters without anyone figuring out your movements. This includes C.G. Spender, I will contact Fox Mulder and his partner letting him know of your overall concern for your life and for the project."

"Great!; He would of been the next one to call. Since I have heard so much about him from over the years working for the X Files department and the F.B.I." Dr. Summers says with taking a deep breath and a gulp with his throat. "I will be sure to look out for him and his partner, but for now I will keep my thoughts to myself and of C.G. Spender."

After there chat and giving the information on where the warehouse was located with the work being done for the moment. He would be able to relax a little feeling better. Otherwise at this point, he decided to sit down at the computer terminal to begin work with the formula for the gene cell technology and the new super humans.

But in the meantime. Skinner would be calling Fox Mulder. Knowing full well Scully's brother and his plan should be going into affect in a few days having caught his flight heading for Arizona.

Chapter 3

Though there would be no turbulence with the flight. He had been feeling some what strange. As if someone would be trying to contact him. Just like with the images he had this past week.

He needed to be careful with his actions waiting for the plane to reach its destination. When the stewardess had come over to him to see if on whether. He would like his tray of food and drink. He agreed to it. It would be the usual chicken, mash potatoes and string beans with a slice of rye bread and choice of drink.

The man that was sitting next to him. Ordered the same items, so hopefully nothing will happen to him during the flight. But then again with the tracking device. Mulder, the Lone Gunmen and Skinner would be able to track him.

Though Bill Scully had heard that the original Gunmen were dead at the hands of the bounty hunter. At lease hopefully these new geeks would be able to keep a closer watch on his position.

Feeling apprehensive for the moment after eating his food. He really didn't feel any different. Thinking his food and drink might of been drugged.

Afterwards he would be able to drag out his laptop to begin some of the work that was required of his job, to keep his mind occupy on the subject of hand.

Fox Mulder working inside of his office. While Dana Scully had left for the hospital for a meeting. Mulder would be in direct contact with Fisher and Barrows of the Lone Gunmen keeping tabs on Bill Scully on his flight to Arizona. For which will be arriving in one hour and thirty minutes before touch down.

Checking the satellite systems with the computer terminal. There were be nothing to show for it. Not even normal radiation feed back for a alien cloaked vessel.

Which would be very usual for that general area for Nevada and the last know location for the Bounty Hunter's space craft and the warehouse for where Dr. Barrows work out of for the project.

Mulder staying busy inside of his X Files office. There were be no time to be wasting time. He's talking to Fisher via web cam going over the navigational coordinates.

"I told you, Mulder. There isn't anything out of the ordinary at this point. Unless something changes I will advise you of these facts." Taking a deep breath, while the female had come over to have him go over the new flyer was working on with the printing press.

"That's find Fisher. I just don't need to have any surprises at this stage of the game. While Bill Scully is putting his entire life at risk. I have never known the man to take chances like this. Even his own sister is still in shock with this fact."

"And from what very little your told me. I also found this rather strange for when it comes to his personality in general." He turns his head to speak with Barrows to go ahead with the additional set up for the next flyer. "Where was I." He says to Mulder. "Mulder, I know this may sound strange coming from me. Did you ever consider this just might be some sort of a diversion to steer us away from the real issue at hand?"

Fox Mulder was some what confused. But then again. He had to asked any way. "In what way Fisher." Getting his curiosity going for the moment.

"What if Bill Scully actually is dead from long ago. Could be a clone, a Sleeper or in the terms a super soldier recently awaken doesn't realize it. And since you had mention about the false images just could be the root of the problem and much more deadlier." He says to peak his interest to highest point with his scenario.

"Now there's the thought. However we won't for sure until the entire picture is shown to us in the long run, and of course for my wife's feelings in regard to her brother. Any rate Fisher keep me posted on anything further with your computers." Ending the web cam call to Fisher. Fox Mulder felt mostly upset now thinking about his wife's feelings on just what might happened down the line.

It was getting to be more stranger then ever with this entire affair. Then again. It was right up Mulder's alley for when it comes to strange

But for Fisher actually to say. Bill Scully the real one just might be dead. Has a odd feel to it. Even by his standards. Since he had gone through something like it in the past years.

This was totally different to have him actually helping to flush out Spender and the bounty hunter. This is where the weird part comes in. Fox Mulder would try to use all of his resources to figure it out.

Just how long it will take? No one knew the answer to the the question.

Chapter 4

He slipped back into his office after a short break. Thinking back with his conversation with Fisher really had him reeling with the question. And with Bill Scully still in the air with his flight.

His tracking device working for the moment. There would be nothing more to do but wait it out. He needed to be calling Scully, letting her know he would be heading on home.

Taking out his cell phone from his desk to call his wife after speaking with A.D. Skinner. Skinner afterwards had a meeting on the eight floor to go over the different cases under his supervision and X Files department.

Director Blevins wasn't an advocate of the X Files department. But at least he was open to suggestion unlike the last director going against the grain for when it comes to the X Files.

Any rate. He dialed the number. She picking it up on the third ring from her office. She would be in the hospital to check up on a few of her patients. She was mostly bored for the moment. When the phone started to ring. She had noticed right away it was her husband with the caller I.D.

"It's me, Scully." His voice sounding like hers. Bored.

She released a held breath, sitting up and pushing errant locks of blonde hair from her face. "Mulder, what are you doing? What is wrong?" She had to asked never the less.

"Just letting you know. I will be going home to the house for now. You can meet me there, if you want to?" He says with a strange way with his wording. She had the oddest feeling something was on his mind.

"All right Fox. I will meet you, there. You need to tell me what's on your mind other then the obvious." She murmured to him over the phone.

"You wound me, Scully. I will meet you at home."

"See you than." She hangs up thinking back to the conversation. She will find out soon just what is going on.

Actually what she wanted the most would be his arms just holding her for comfort. She had a feeling, she knew the answer to what is on her husband's mind.

Going back to a conversation she had with Allysa on board the space vessel.

Scully was waiting for the results from Allysa. Just after everyone had left for their quarters including her brother and husband Fox Mulder.

She had asked to check the DNA patterns for those she had on record from her computer systems.

Allysa had to be sure three times checking the information as compared to the previous and Dana Scully's DNA.

Taking a deep breath from her terminal. Dana Scully would be watching her facial expression walking over. Thinking to herself. This doesn't look good at all. Crossing her fingers she would be wrong, even though she might of suspected in her heart and soul.

"Well?" She asked.

"Its your brother Bill Scully with the DNA matching. But I am afraid his brain wave pattern has been altered to suit the purposes of the bounty hunter and C.G. Spender."

"Meaning He's been brain washed with orders to activate at the proper time, and that time is now." She says with conviction. "But what I don't understand Allysa, is why the charade with this plan of his in the first place?" She said turning to look straight into her eyes for the truth of the matter.

"Diversion mostly I would assume Dana, to steer us away from the real issue at hand. As for the real issue, I don't have a clue at this point until we check into this matter further. Otherwise Dana, there is nothing more that is to be done until the next phrase of the plan begins."

"I understand, and thanks for checking this further for me. No doubt in due time. I will have to discuss this with my husband when the time is ready."

"Good luck with that one Dana. But for now I need to go and check on my son William Jr. before he forgets, he has a mother at all." She said with a slight grin on her face.

As with Dana Scully chuckling a little before touching her stomach with the unborn child inside of her. "I know the feeling, even though he or she is inside of me kicking up a storm."

"You do realize Dana, I would be able to tell you the sex of the baby, since your been putting it off the past two months."

"I know. But I will soon Allysa. Fox and I had been just too busy of late, to even think about with everything has been going on with the X Files department."

"Ok. Just let me know when and We can set up the medical scanner to check you out on the sex of the child. But for now take care and I will talk with you soon."

Chapter 5th

Dr. Barrows watching his movements. While the doctors inside the isolation lab would be working. He's not seen either Spender or the bounty hunter during all of this time.

Checking the computer terminal with his figures. It just wasn't coming up with the exact numbers to his liking. As for why this was happening. He tried to understand.

Moving closer to the terminal. He pushed a key to see where he had gone wrong this time. But it had showed the percentage of the key factor was only a one percent change as compared to ten percent from the last tests done on the gene cells taken from the test tubes. Inside of using the frozen embreyo's.

He was feeling some what frustrated for the moment. He had to check with the other scientists to ask for their judgement on the issue of hand. He would be against his better judgement. However it had to be done.

Shutting down the computer terminal. Leaving his alcove to enter into the isolation area. He walked over to the three working on one of the subjects. They would be doing a autopsy to find some of the key answers for the project.

However those answers not having been forth coming for everyone.

Dr. Chen looking up from his work. He asked Dr. Barrows on whether he was all right. Since his face would be looking some what ashen for the moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a serious tone to his associate.

"The computers what ever I do isn't coming up with the correct answers. I tried resetting. It still shows a one % difference." He replied calmly.

"We came up with the same Dr. Barrows. No doubt we need to check the tubes with the gene cells. Probably some sort of bacteria had entered into the tubes to have the computers tell us these facts."

"That just maybe the issue at hand. I will have to check it out. But for now I will leave you and the others to your work." He said before leaving the isolation area taking off his white coat to head into another direction.

Chapter 6

Dana Scully arriving home at the house. She needed to relax a little. And the best place for it right now would be inside the shower. She needed it very badly before her husband arrives.

She would be using the down stairs shower. Instead of dragging herself upstairs. She didn't think her legs can take her at this moment feeling some what weak all of a sudden.

Walking into the bedroom opening the door. It was certainly quiet to her likely and her mind for the most part.

She moves over to the dresser draw to take one of her night gowns out for relaxation. Even though knowing her husband and his urges. It won't be on all too long. She had to shake her head at the thought before moving into the adjourning bathroom.

Once inside and turning on the light before moving over to the shower stall. She had to be careful not to be scalded from the hot water making sure it would be just perfect.

After taking off all of her clothes. She had felt freed of the restraints of the day. Once she felt that the water was just right to her likely. She walked inside to feel the heat of the waters to hit the back of her neck and entire body.

With the warm cascading over her head. She was able to take hold of her favorite shampoo and soap to begin washing. Feeling free and relieved for the moments of silence on her part and getting away from the turmoil with her brother.

Scully after drying herself. Parks herself onto the side of the bed.

It would be a few moments later she heard a vehicle pulled up. Thinking. He must of broken every speeding law to arrive home.

Outside Fox Mulder grabbing his briefcase filled with items from his office. Taking it from the back seat of his vehicle.

He gets out outside the vehicle after turning off the engine. Looking up into the sky with his sunglasses. It was still mostly warm. Wait until Bill Scully arrives into Nevada. He will have enough dry heat to handle.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts before walking up the porch stairs. Taking out his keys. But he found it not lock. Knowing full well his wife would be home at this time.

Walking inside into the living area, it was semi dark. Accept for the fish tank in the corner and his laptop. Checking to see if she had left a message. She did. Telling him she would be waiting for him inside the first floor bedroom.

"Feel free to come see me, I won't be asleep. I am waiting for you, Fox." It said. Smiling. He shrugs off his jacket and drops the briefcase near the couch before moving and weighting his options. He wouldn't expect any less before heading to the bedroom to find her sitting on the edge of the bed before he closes the door and locking it_

Hopefully this situation will come to full tilt for when it comes to Spender, Consortium and the bounty hunter. It would be too much to bare at this point in time. Unless you didn't know what exactly was going on foremost. And be blind to the real facts at hand.

Realizing she had needs as well. She needed to touch herself. But she doesn't. She would no doubt ruin it for when her husband Fox Mulder finally arrives home.

And he's here now.

Chapter 7

Fox Mulder walked into the bedroom slowly after closing and locking the door. He didn't need to. But he felt it was needed to be locked.

Scully had given him a strange look at what he had done. But she didn't care either way. She would be burning inside. She would be wanting and needing him badly.

Why this would be happening? There wasn't a answer to it right now. He's here now is what counts the most.

"Fox." In a low tone. He moves slowly over to her near the bed. With his swift actions of his hands. He removes her night gown placing it onto the side of the chair near the queen size bed. Exposing herself to his lustful eyes. "You have too many clothes on right now." She says to him grabbing him by the belt buckle pulling him closer to her.

While she does this with his belt buckle. He in returns with his thumbs starts to play with her erect taut nipples from the pregnancy. Her baby bump very evident to his eyes. He continues with his work. While his wife is able to have him out of his shirt and black pants. Leaving him only in his boxers to her likely.

One thing for sure. His wife was thinking of anything else at the moment. Accept to be loved and sex. What ever comes first for the married couple. Add into account the barriers of whats to come for her. Especially involving her brother Bill Scully.

Fox Mulder had lost his sister Samantha for when she was taken. The only other times she is in his mind. Is when she shows up in great distress inside of the twilight.

She was being truly bold at this moment. She takes her hands placing them onto his groin area before deciding to take off the boxers. He continues his actions with her nipples to have her moaning escaping from her burning lips.

She's been waiting for this all day. She has what is needed in front of her. Ready for the taking in every way.

Fox Mulder wouldn't be holding her back from any thing at this time.

He says to her in a soft tone coming from his lustful voice. "What is it you want of me, Dana?" It's been a part of there games for when it comes to their sexual needs the past years. It's exciting and mysterious at times, never knowing what to expect.

"You know what is wanted from me, Fox. I want. I need to have you in every way possible. And I just don't care at this time just how long it takes." Taking hold of his shaft in her hands.

But for Mulder. He stops her. In order to lay her down onto the edge of the bed. Away from all of the barriers of the day. Thoughts. Any plans that needs to be laid by her brother or even the Consortium. This point in time would be for just them.

Mulder's heart started to race with the thrilling aspect of what's to come from his wife. Taking hold of her legs towards the edge pulling to have his shaft touching the opening of her clit blazing right now.

She says in a soft tone raising her arms over her head to hold onto the sheets waiting...

He sees. He feels the satisfaction of her needs. Along with his in general. Once he's able to get past it.

In one swift movement. He enters. She is willing to meet him half way. While her muscles contract to take him him to adjust to his size right to the center of her core.

She is losing herself. In the senses of her own reality.

His thrusts continues deep inside of her. While her eyes are closed. She needs more to feel the total contentment of her total being or rather her soul.

While this is happening. He takes hold of her breasts screaming out to him. She tells him to teased, suck, pull or even bite to put her over the ferocious orgasm that would be forth coming.

"Please Fox. Harder. I need more from you right now." Begging, lusting. Taking hold of him further inside to reach that point of the orgasm inside.

Continuing further. Breathing quicker. Heart racing. Sweating to the highest degree.

"Pleaseeeee." Crying out further. She feels it like a volcano erupting deep with-in of her inner body. She arches up to meet him for that split second and the explosive ending for both.

They come together as one being. One soul for that split second and then nothing. Complete silence.

Chapter 8

When she finally muster up enough strength to speak. She would be laying in his arms. She could tell his penis was still swollen.

She wouldn't be able to deny him. Along with her own selfish need.

Though she still trembles and shakes in his arms. While he pushes the strains of hair from her face sticking from the sweat.

They stay that way for a few minutes in silence. She makes no move for now. However when she kisses him. Not soft. But hard.

Her lips are wet. He didn't push her away. It's so beautiful. Gentle and passionate. And then it's over for now.

Wile her husband begins to speak about the possible chance of her brother's plan.

But she also adds to surprise him. "Along with the possible chance he just might be a sleeper agent taken many years ago."

Touching his cheek ever so gentle. "When did you come to realize this Dana?"

"Abroad our son's space craft. I had Allysa do a DNA test. Just in case her assumption might be correct. However we came up with what I just said to you. And I have been regretting it all day to tell you these facts, Mulder."

"But still, he's a danger to himself and to us as well." Mulder expresses his comments to the direct point. "No doubt he doesn't even realize it, whats he's doing in the first place."

She takes a deep breath. "I just wish to god, it doesn't come to a show down between my brother against us. Once we find out just where is Spender and the bounty hunter."

Moving in closer to him. Her heart would be driving him to new heights, while he tried to hold back his movements for when it comes to her. Electric! He would describe it at times from over the years.

Actually. Anything he does. Is always exciting and extremely dangerous.

Chapter 9th

With his flight finally landing. It had seem like forever being in the air. He thought to himself.

He knew what was needed to be done at this point. To find his way in finding Spender and the bounty hunter.

He had an idea just where at this moment. But first he needed to check-in to pick up his bags from the flight. The airport would be busy for this time of the day. Since he would be running on the east coast time coast. Until his internal body clock catches up with him.

Looking to rent a vehicle. He would be directed to the main terminal service area. For where he was able to rent a Avis vehicle using his master card. The mechanic on duty giving the vehicle a complete check. Bill Scully would be able to move out of the main terminal airport. Along with a map purchase.

The blazing sun of the desert and the humidity. Is what he remembers the most from over the years of traveling for his company. Making sure to turn on the air conditioning inside the brown SUV, or else he wouldn't be able to survive this at all.

He would have to stay calm for now. He was grateful for small miracles. He's alive.

Against the odds of fighting this battle, as with Fox Mulder and his sister.

Any rate he proceeded to look for a room during his traveling out into the desert. And look for the warehouse.

He had to use all of his resources, not realizing what he may come across.

However he felt uneasy. An unpleasant shiver at the back of his scalp, where Allysa had removed the metal chip. He didn't know what would be causing this sensation. But who knows at this point.

He would continue on looking for a place to stay for now.

Chapter 10

It would be strange to be staying in a motel room called "The Oasis" some five miles away from the airport. At least it would be a place to stay for now. Actually right now he could use a shower to cool down a little before leaving. Feeling wonderful behind the back of his neck.

Afterwards moving out of the shower drying off. Using a mirror that he keeps in his suitcase. He was able to look at the scar at the base of his neck. Allysa did a nice job of removing the metal chip on board the space craft.

After checking with himself in the mirror and dressing. He locked the door of his motel room. Moving towards his rented vehicle. One thing for sure. It was still hot as Vulcan. Remembering some of the old Star trek episodes he used to watch when ever possible.

Once inside of his vehicle after turning on the air-conditioning. He took out the map. He had purchased outside of the air port terminal near the Avis rent-a-center.

And heading out onto the main road of the desert.

He was mostly sure just where the warehouse would be at this point. But whether or not he will find C.G. Spender and bounty hunter is another matter in its self. But it was worth a shot any rate.

However out in orbit Spender and his space craft. Watching and waiting after transported up after talking with Dr. Barrows and the other scientists. He'd asked his navigator on whether there were any signs of Bill Scully's vehicle along the main road.

Checking their position. He would be able to track him none the less. Knowing full well he would be coming out to the desert once his metal device from his neck had been removed. Waiting a few moments. His navigator assured him, he was able to have him transported back up to this vessel.

"Then do so right now. I want that man here and brought to me in my quarters." Taking a puff of his cigarette into his throat. While his care taker behind him would move his wheel chair to another level of the space craft for now.

"Yes, sir. We will be in position in ten minutes." He says to Spender moving off slowly out of the command center. And feeling some what relieved the man left. He'd felt some what nervous having to deal with him.

Chapter 11

However for Bill Scully. Using his logic, hopefully action will be taken soon on their part.

Knowing full well what was involved for when it comes to his plan. Losing out on those years not knowing the true answers with the sum of his efforts to survive.

Only to find out your been used by Spender and his project. His mission to gather up information on Fox Mulder, his sister and most of all the X Files department and the secrets behind it.

His own sister. Taken a number of times over the years. She would never to this day understood. Accept to use her to born super humans like with her son William. His age 15 accelerated to 23 from the genetics. However it proved that William and his rebel friends were able to fight the aliens a few years back, and still is fighting the battle.

But this time with help on occasions from his own father Fox Mulder and his mother. Irony of these actions. It would be William's wife on board the space craft to find the metal chip placed in the back of his neck. To be removed afterwards. Was he some sort of a super human as well, a freak of nature or just a pawn in the long years of the project and the Consortium?

This is why his plan just might work with being retaken once again to find those answers. Though it just might be the end of his life in general.

He should know soon some of those answers. With having the tracking device placed and ready to go just in case he's taken. He's ready. Taking this very bold actions on his part.

Chapter 12

Mulder, Scully and the Lone Gunmen. As with A.D. Skinner were waiting for any type of action to happen. But when it comes to Spender and the bounty hunter. All of them needed to be patience with the plan.

The tracking device inside his contact lens was working perfectly. Bill Scully was traveling along the desert inside of his vehicle for now.

Mulder would be home with his wife in bed on the computer. Tapped into the GPS tracking system from the Lone Gunmen's hiding place. There was nothing to be done.

But for now Dana Scully wasn't done as yet with her husband after the mind blowing sex they'd earlier. Mulder had made no movement. On whether he wanted or wish to continue on. However she would be forcing the issue. With her body still giving off signals in every way.

Touching his thigh under neath the blanket. She needed to feel secured in doing this as always. And knowing in the fact that her brother might not make it though. She would have to ready herself for these facts. Just as she was with losing her mother months back and coming to terms with her death.

At least with her mother. She was able to say good bye. Especially to her husband Fox in the hospital and understanding.

Anyway she needed him badly. As always he would know this aspect of their marriage and relationship.

Climbing over his chest to have her body aligned with his. Having her hand reach for his shaft semi-hard at the moment. She would no doubt work her magic on him as always.

But he stops her for just a second or two. To say that he loves her a great deal in every way. She looks into his eyes to say it verbally. Instead of using the gift given to her. "I love you as well. Fox Mulder. Remember that. Okak? She said in the heat of passion.

Chapter 13th

For Dana Scully, she'd always been very emotional. And right now she is again for when it comes to her feelings. Love and desire mixed in together.

For Fox Mulder. He always knew his would be a mixed as well. Never knowing what would surface or from within his heart and soul. Right now it was genuine love on his part. And Scully knew he would always try to prove it to her in many ways.

And the one aspect would be his love making to her in the bed on different levels. The animal part currently being released going down onto her. Knowing this part of the true man. She opens herself further on all levels.

Taking hold of him with her arms behind his back. While her short nails digging into his back causing marks. He would be groaning on this part of what she's doing to him. He's not able to hold back once he's able to enter her at a force with-standing.

Picking up his speed and thrusting into his wife. It would be at this time. He wouldn't be able to stop his actions. Unless the brakes would be stopped dead in his tracks. However she wouldn't be doing that to him either. Since she is in need of it as well. The complete force of nature to help guide them through.

And with her emotions entailed. Fox Mulder wouldn't be able to stop. Unless the end of the world would be arriving. When she'd sense this inside of her mind and body. She wouldn't be able to stop him at this point. Until he was done and hers as well.

Holding him for dear life at this point. She wouldn't be able to come to her senses until afterwards. But for now. She would be tolerating the punishment when he would be done.

Speaking out. "Scully." He tried to move further into her. While taking hold of her arm.

He says. "I need more of this between us." Feeling secured being inside of her.

She answers back. "Then why are you waiting for Fox. Please continue."

Then he came out to say. "What of your brother?" She would be some what confused with the question.

"What do you mean?" Giving him a lop sided grin trying to control herself.

"Trying to locate Spender and the bounty hunter."

"Look Mulder. My brother had made his decision. I wouldn't want to change his mind any rate. And besides we have more important matters to settle now." Kissing his cheek gently and relaxed to continued on between each other.

Chapter 14

Through his love haze. Mulder would continue on with his movements inside of the bedroom.

It'd felt like his loins were on fire for the most part. Though he didn't need to be stopped by any  
one at this time. While going through with his motions taking hold of his wife in bed. She'd opened herself fully to him. Spreading her legs further for him to gain access with her permission.

He would be able to feel her heat from with-in and out wanting him badly. She could taste it just now.

"Please. I want you. Fox. In every way. And I mean it in every way possible for the taking." She says through her desire.

Hearing those words further pushed him into oblivion. Taking hold of his penis and placing it further at her entrance. He directly forces himself into her like there is no tomorrow. "Oh. God!" She says feeling the full force of his thrust into her directly before starting his movements with his hips.

She wouldn't be able to move an inch. As he would be holding her into place for now. To gain further access.

Seeing this. She finally would be able to move into a better sync with her husband. She wanted much more from him. For which he's able to give for the moment.

It will be at this point. Mulder started to take hold of her swollen breasts and pinching them from the sexual excitement of her body hormones. She wouldn't be able to stop him, if she tried. But who wants to? She doesn't.

Taking another moment between the thrusts. They would switch to another position. This time asking her to be on her hands and knees down low to the bed. He would be able to enter her from behind. For where he would be slapping her ass cheeks from the friction.

She would be able to hear his groans with each and every thrusts. "Damn it. Fox. Please. I can take more." She says again before pushing herself into his hard erection inside.

She would remember their very first time during a most vulnerable time of their lives. She'd never realized just what she was missing out. And when she'd found him at his apartment that evening. She'd needed him badly before finding out just how big his shaft was to her eyes and body.

There first time back than would be mostly magical and emotionally. Even though they didn't speak about it for a week or so until the next time.

Mulder would be able to continue before again deciding to change. This time he wanted her to sit on him. With her facing the other way bending back as much as possible with the baby bump. Taking hold of her nipples and squeezing them hard once again.

She loves this position for the most part. She would be able to contract her muscles inside of her clit taking hold of his cock. To have the man cry out from the total sensations.

Chapter 15th

She'd to be sure. He would be all right. Wasn't he always to her thinking.

Once he's able to control his body functions. He would be just fine. However for now. He needed to slow it down a bit afterwards. In his younger days he might of recover quicker. But now that he's going to be 56 years of age is another matter.

And besides. He loves his wife a great deal in every way. He would be willing to do anything for her. Especially when she's carrying his child. And for which is going to be a baby girl. As of yet. They haven't decided on a name for her at this point in time. Even though their would be only two possible names to choose from.

Samantha or Margaret would be the only choices. And no doubt his wife Dana Scully would as well will choose to go with either one.

What ever choice they pick. Just as long as she is alive and well with five toes, fingers and everything else that is normal. Hopefully she won't be turning out like William in some ways. But they won't know anything until way after she's born.

But then again. She's special no matter how anyone sees her.

Any rate steering clear of that subject. Scully would be watching her husband now somewhat back to his normal self. If that is truly possible!

She'd to chuckle for the most part for when it ever comes to his life in general as just plain normal.

His entire family has never been normal. And that includes his real father C.G. Spender.

In some ways. She would have to think of her own family. Mostly with her own brother Bill. Taking his chances at the hands of the bounty hunter and Spender. No matter how this ends.

She would have to say to him on just how proud she is. Having to take on this plan foremost. And hopefully with his courage. He will wind up being successful and just continue on with his life in general.

In what aspect? Will all depend on him and what he decides to do with work. On whether he wishes to continue with the traveling or just stay close at home finally.

Being some what side tracked with her thoughts. She would gather herself once again. Asking her husband on whether he would be interested with going for another round of sex.

His eyes with the questions is transfixed. He didn't need to be told twice with lightening striking twice for when it comes in that department.

Chapter 16th

Dr. Barrows having returned back to his work station the next day after a good night's rest.

Hopefully today would be his lucky with having to find the answers to his troubles with the Gene Cell issues. He would first check with the computer terminal in order to make the proper changes to the over all sequences. Along with the proper freezing temperatures of all of the eggs used from the past few weeks.

The computer had shown a mark reduction for some odd reason with each of the test subjects taken.

And for the like of him had no idea as to why this would be happening in the first place.

This would be why he needed to speak with the rest of his team to confer. But for now after calling the F.B.I. and Fox Mulder. There would be a good chance. He could be able to get away from the warehouse and go into hiding until the coast would be clear. Mainly the bounty hunter and C.G. Spender for the most part.

This entire situation hasn't been easy for anyone involved. With the start up of the new Consortium and of the project. Along with taking his life in the process.

Making sure to cover his tracks for now with the computer terminal. Going over every single detail for the moment. He decided to make a complete copy to take with him once he leaves the compound.

Placing the discs into his brief case for safe keeping. He shuts down the computer terminal. Leaving on his white coat lab on. Though he would have to take it off. Once he's able to reach the isolation lab with the other scientists to go over the details.

Turning down the lights in his office alcove. Making sure all was in it's proper order before leaving. Closing the door for now without having to lock it. In order not to draw suspicious at him for now. Giving the proper time to leave without being seen by anyone after talking with the doctors inside of the lab.

He would head off while taking a deep sigh.

Even Bill Scully had gotten annoyed so far. Nothing as yet. But something kept him pushing the issue. Actually there would be a time his sister would say.

"Christ Bill. Don't you think. Its high time you stop this non-sense with getting on Mulder's case."

"I don't mean to sound so vicious against him. Dana. But you know how he gets at times. Its the way I am inside and out."

A stab of guilt. Hitting him all of a sudden. Along with upsetting his sister. "And Dana. I really don't hate him."

Scully decided to excused herself from the dinner table. Suddenly not very hungry. Just a few months prior to her mother passing away. She wasn't be able to stay all that mad at him.

But here he's now looking for the one single man of the project in the dessert.

Spender would be moving in his wheel chair on board the space craft with his nurse to help him get around. He wasn't listening to anyone at this time.

Since he was intent of wanting to find Bill Scully. Even though the metal chip had been removed from back of his neck.

His revenge against Bill Scully was very strong with-in his make-up for many years. Even though recently he's been able to hold of this fact.

He needed to be sure his plan would work now. And his true beliefs the project would again be brought back alive.

Chapter 17

Bill driving into the desert with the heat. He would be assure the warehouse would be around here some where with-in his grasps. Along with the impact of Spender and his vessel keeping track of him some how.

Continuing to keep his vehicle in gear and speeding just a little to find the access side road.

His suspicious would be some what correct with the warehouse. However there was a high fence. He needed to get through. He would need to be sure the fence is electric. And it was for the most part.

Turning off his engine of the vehicle he'd rented. Getting out slowly. He needed to throw a pebble of sorts towards the fence. And it wasn't at this time. Making it easier for his body to get between the opening. Moving off towards the warehouse.

Moving slowly with the heat of the blazing sun. Closing his eyes for now with the taking of a deep breath from the dry heat of the sun.

He would be sure not to be seen by anyone. But knowing that Spender and the bounty hunter probably would be knowing where he might be. Taking his chances with the sweat pouring down his face from the sun blazing down.

He didn't need to go all that far. When he finally reach the warehouse installation.

And from his own eyes. He wasn't able to tell on whether or not their would be any type of sentries on the outside of the installation.

Taking a few steps at a time to hide behind some of the vehicles left behind him. Until finally finding some sort of a broken pane glass window.

And with his luck stepping up on the empty drums on the side. He would be able to climb up slowly without cutting himself in the process.

He's able to move inside climbing on down a number of containers inside of the warehouse. He would have to check them later. On whether or not their would be some sort of evidence to take back with him.

Chapter 18

Chapter Notes

This is the final chapter. Completed.

Crossing over to another area of the warehouse. So far he would be lucky with finding no one for the moment.

Until a few moments later. He didn't know what was happening to him. His mind was a mixture of images and voices talking to him.

He didn't know what was real or not. But one thing for sure. It had sounded as if he was on the space craft of sorts. But not the one he's supposed to be on in the first place.

"Mulder. my brother is finally coming out of it for the first time in days." Dana Scully says to her husband on William's vessel just outside of Earth's orbit.

William, Allysa and Johan looking on from inside of the medical entire episode with her brother is over after finding him in the dessert a week ago in a mental state. They wouldn't be able to understand until removing the metal chip from the back of his neck.

All caused by the new project and Spender. There would be nothing more to be done. Is wait it out further.

While her brother recovers from his ordeal. With a number of questions that needs to be answered in the long run.

THE END

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
